Being With You
by MeekinPink
Summary: This takes place before DH. Malfoy gets lost in muggle London one day and meets a muggle girl. For some reason he cant stop thinking about her. Malfoy thinks he's fallen in love, but when his father finds out, things change drastically.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**_

_**9th floor**__, Department of Mysteries_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the foyer waiting for his father, Lucius Malfoy, to come out of his meeting with the Department of Mysteries coordinators. Malfoy kept shifting in his seat and groaning.

"What the bloody hell is taking him so long?! It's been four hours already!" he yelled to no one.

A few minutes later, Malfoy saw his father coming down the hall with Saul Croaker, a woman he remembers meeting only twice and a gentleman he's never seen. Malfoy stood as his father approached. His father was in the midst of talking about what horrid cloths Arthur Weasley wore into work today.

"Just ghastly." he says.

"Mm." the man responded.

Lucius continued on to walk past his son until;

"Hello Draco. Nice to see you again." the woman smiled.

Malfoy shuddered. _'Geez, has she ever cleaned her teeth once in her life?!' _he thought. He just nodded at her greeting.

Lucius turned around. "Oh, Draco, you're still here are you? Hm."

"Yes father."

Lucius just looked at his son, as if he were Arthur Weasley.

"Uhm father, might I ask, when are we leaving? I still have shopping to do for classes next term."

"Oh that's right, tell you what, how about you just go alone."

"But father-"

"Now now Draco, you're a big boy. Tell your mother I'll be home late."

Lucius turned on his heels and he walked away along with the woman and man. Draco sighed. He hadn't spent more than an hour with his father since he was 8. Malfoy was to proud to admit it, but he just wanted to spend at least 10 seconds with his dad. If Ron Weasley wasn't so poor, he'd probably be more jealous of him. His father is home every night with them. Every night, laughing, playing, talking, all in that atrocious dingy shack of theirs. He's got a sister, brothers, both his parents to talk with. Malfoy has no one. He could always spend time with his mother but she just wasnt...his dad. Malfoy sulkly made his way to the atrium to head out. Once there, he wasnt even paying any attention, he walked into a fireplace and mumbled, Diagon Alley. The flames swirled around him and in an instant, Malfoy found himself in the stall of a restroom. He opened the door and looked around.

"What the..."

He didnt recognize the place. He walked away from the stall and found himself face to face with a girl. She gasped.

"What are you doing in the girls' lavatory!?"

"Uhm, uhm..." was all Malfoy could mutter.

"Get out!"

_**Somewhere in London**_

Malfoy did as she said. He ran out of the lavatory into the muggle streets of London. He looked around and almost had a panic attack. He ran into a dark alley and caught his breath. He then screamed in frustration and kicked a garbage can.

"Hey!"

Malfoy looked up and saw four teenage boys walking towards him. He wasnt scared. Malfoy reached for his wand. He was only seventeen, not old enough to do magic outside school, but he was Draco Malfoy, his father was Lucius Malfoy, he didnt give a shit about rules. He reached for the wand, only to realize it isnt there. Okay, now he's scared.

"What are you doing in our back alley kid?"

"Piss off." Draco said.

"What?" the tallest boy suddenly pinned Draco against the wall. He pulled out a pocketknife and held it to Draco's throat. "You want to repeat that?"

"Let me go." Draco said, trying not to seem scared.

"You hear that boys, the little wanker wants me to let him go."

They all laughed.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Malfoy said.

"Oh? Who am I dealing with? You look like a regular wanking bender to me. Right guys?"

"Yeah." they all said.

The boy pushed Draco harder against the wall and Malfoy gagged.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" it was the girl from the bathroom.

"Get lost dyke bitch." the boy who had Draco said.

The girl dropped her bag and punched the guy in the face. He let go of Malfoy and put his hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"Awh bollocks! You're gonna pay for that you ungrateful - oof!" the boy began to say but was cut off by the girl kicking his in the stomach.

Two of the boys grabbed him. "Lets get out of here."

"I'll be seeing you around, especially you." he pointed at Malfoy. "You think you can have your girlfriend fight your battles? I'll get you for this."

They all began walking away. Malfoy rubbed his throat and sighed. He scoffed.

"Muggles. I'll be the one to show them. Dammit."

The girl blinked. "What's a muggle?"

Malfoy looked at the girl, forgetting she was there. He looked her over. Long straight jet black hair, she was dressed in all black aside from the wristband she had on which was blue. Her skin was fair, she had a mole on her right cheek. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful piercing blue eyes.

_'How can a muggle be this beautiful? Her eyes are like...I feel like she's staring straight into my soul. Huh? What is this? Why is my heart racing? Why do I suddenly feel like cotton is in my mouth? No stomach, stop! Not butterlies!' _he thought.

"Hello? Can you speak? Ae you like, one of those people who cant hear?" she said.

Malfoy closed his mouth and gulped. "No. I can talk."

"Oh, okay. Oh! Hey," she reached in her bag and pulled out a wand. "I think you dropped this in the lavatory."

Malfoy blushed. He took his wand. What would his father say if he found out he almost lost his wand in a muggle toilet?

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Draco."

The girl held out her hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you Draco."

"You too."

The girl picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulders. "So, where were you headed off to, Draco?"

"Oh uhm...I kind of got...lost."

"I figured. You dont seem to be from around here."

"Yeah." he chuckled. "I was suppose to be school shopping with my father but he had some business to take care of."

"You still shop with your dad? How old are you?"

He blushed. "17."

"Me too, but I dont need to do shopping with my dad. Or anyone."

"I dont _need_ to, it's just...nice to be around him since he's never home." Malfoy slipped. He blushed again. "I have to go now."

Malfoy began walking away, he didnt know where. He was bound to find a place he knew of. He heard his name and turned.

"Draco wait up!" the girl finally caught up to him. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"You said you were lost."

"Yeah."

"Well, how can you find your way around if you dont know where you are?"

Malfoy didnt know what to say.

"I'll help you. Where exactly do you need to go?"

"Uhm...home."

"Okay, which way is it?"

"I...I dont know."

"Wow, you sure made this easy. Okay well, lets just walk until you see something familiar."

Malfoy nodded. They walked around for about 20 minutes. Malfoy thought he saw the name Granger and stopped.

"What?" the girl said.

He read the sign. '_Dentistry_'. He recalls someone saying Hermoine Granger's muggle parents are dentists. He walked up to the door. He hoped for her sake she was in here. Once inside, a kid pointed at him. His mother grabbed his hand and took him away in the back.

"Can I help you two?" a woman said.

Malfoy turned and saw the girl followed him in.

"Draco, what were you looking for in here?" the girl asked.

They heard something fall, a few seconds later, Hermoine came around a bend. She looked at Malfoy quizically and then looked to the receptionist and smiled.

"Dont worry, I'll handle this Ms. Amelie."

Hermoine motioned Malfoy to follow her outside.

"What do you think you're doing here Malfoy?!" she asked.

"I..." Malfoy could tell the girl followed them. He turned to look at her. "Uhm, I can handle this on my own from now."

"Oh, sorry."

Before she walked away, Malfoy had to know something. "Stop."

She turned.

"What's your name?"

She smiled and shook her head. "We're not going to be seeing each other again, I dont think I should tell you."

"But I told you mine!" he protested.

"I know." she turned and walked off.

"Malfoy, why are you here?" Hermoine asked again.

"Oh, uhm...I got lost and I need you to tell me how you get away from this muggle world."

"How did you end up here?"

"Thats none of your concern, just tell me how to get out of this rechid place."

Hermoine looked at him for a short moment. "Fine. But we must hurry. There's a small opening in the back of a eatery a few streets over. Follow me."

Hermoine and Draco ran 3 streets over. She told him to quickly and quietly follow her behind the building. They slipped through a crack and Hermoine pointed to an abandoned porta-potty. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking?"

"No, I am not."

He sighed. This way the only way home so he had to do it. He opened the door and before he closed it he looked at Hermoine.

"I cant have you remembering this." he took out his wand and pointed it at her. "_Obliterate_!"

**. . . . . .**

**Greetings Muggles!,**

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first HP fanfic. The girl, I have a name for her. It's Imogen. I was going to shorten it to Genny but I'd think of Ron's siste whenever I type it or that you guys may think of her. This girl is no form of Genny at all! Should I keep the name? I dont want anyone thinking shes some form of Ginny and whatnot. Also, I know what the obliterate spell really does, I just couldnt find a spell to fit that scene. **_**Review, Follow, Fav! ;-]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco returned home and found his mother in the study. She put away a book and then began staring out the window. Draco knew this act. He knew his mother was not in favor of Lucius being a Death Eater, but it's not like she could stop him. She sighed heavily.

"Mother." she turned. "I'm back."

She smiled. Narcissa Malfoy went to hug her son. "Where is you're father?"

"He said he had to take care of some things, he'll be home shortly."

Narcissa sighed and looked down. "Lucius..."

"I know how you feel, mum, but this is what we have to live with."

"Sometimes I want to go with your father but...its not something I think is...safe." A tear rolled down Narcissa's face.

Draco touched her cheek. "It's okay, mother. One day," he pulled her into a hug, "one day we'll be a family again. One day."

Draco's mother poured him some tea and they chatted a while. Malfoy got up and some time later and went to his bedroom. He looked around. His room feels so empty. It's filled with things, Draco could have anything he wanted, but this stuff is so...inept. He crawled into bed and soon he drifted off to sleep.

_Draco found himself surrounded by darkness. He called out for his mother and father but got no answer. He started walking into the darkness. Four figures popped up in front of him. One of them pushed him down and the other began kicking him. He looked up as he was getting jumped and saw his father._

_"Dad, please, help me."_

_His father smirked. "You're a big boy now, Draco."_

_"Dad..."_

_His father disappeared. Suddenly, a light emerged, in the shape of a person._

_"Mum?"_

_"Come Draco." the voice said._

_Draco got to his feet and it seemed as if the boys didnt notice as they kept punching and kicking at nothing._

_"Follow me, Draco."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Come, I'll show you the way out."_

_"Tell me who you are."_

_"Please." she beckoned him._

_Draco followed her into the light. Once out, he found himself back in the streets on muggle London. He saw a girl with long black hair. She slowly turned and he recognized her._

_"The muggle!" he exclaimed._

_"Draco, what's a muggle?"_

Draco opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He sat up and knew he was back in his bedroom. He saw his mum looking out the window.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"You father...he's not home yet."

He stood up and put a hand to her shoulder. "I'm sure he's quite fine, mum. He'll be okay."

"Draco, you're father is as scared of you-know-who as much as the rest of us, and to be around him everyday...you father...I just fear that the dark lord will get mad and sacrifice Lucius."

"Mum...dont say such things. Father will be home soon, I promise you."

She nodded. "So, Draco, tell me, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"When I came in to check on you, you had a rather large grin on your face. Then you whispered muggle. I've never seen a smile on your face as you've said muggle before. What was it?"

"Uhm..." he tried not to blush. "It's nothing. I uhm..." Draco glanced away, and at the same moment, he saw his father walking up the cobblestones. "Look, father's home."

His mum looked out the window then left Malfoy in his room alone. Draco sighed.

"Damn that muggle girl. Why the bloody hell am I dreaming of her?"

**. . . . . .**

A few weeks went by, things at the Malfoy manor was the same; father out many hours in the night, mother silently hoping that the dark lord doesnt kill her husband, Draco, in his room, just thinking about the world in general. But, strangely, Draco keeps having dreams about the muggle girl he met. She always calls out to him, telling him that she'll show him the way.

_"The way of what?" he asked her in the dream._

_"Just come to me, Draco."_

_"Why? What do you want to show me? Why do you keep saying that? Tell me!"_

_She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He didnt hear anything she said. She began to walk away._

_"Come back! What did you say?! What are you trying to tell me?!_

After that dream, Malfoy was sick of not knowing what she was trying to telling him. He figured he'd go back to the place where he met the girl to see if he could find her. Now, if only he could remember what the name on that sign was he saw...something about a tree...branch...no...roots...no...OH! Leavesden! That's it! Malfoy put on fresh clothes and went downstairs. He found his mum reading a book and drinking tea.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweety, what is it?"

"Is there some way I can get to Leavesden, England? Is there a port key there to get there quickly?"

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Uhm, well..." Mafloy blushed.

"Awh, I know that face." his mother smiled. "Do you have a secret girlfriend, Draco?"

"What?! No!" he blushed harder.

"It's fine, Draco, really. You dont have to tell me."

Malfoy mentally took a deep breath. "So uhm, is there a port-key?"

"Let me think... Yes, go take some floo powder and state the name clearly. You should transport into an abandoned factory in a deep field the filthy muggles cant see and dare not enter."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Bella used to go there all the time to hide, but they finally caught her."

"Oh."

"Have fun on your secret date, honey."

"it's not a date."

"Of course honey."

"No, its just...I thought I saw...a teacher from school and to be perfectly honest mum, I dont like him and I just wanted to see if he does something for him to be fired."

"Oh, why dont you just tell you father? Who is this teacher?"

"Uhm...dont worry about it. I can take care of him myself." Draco said, trying to sound like...well, Draco.

"Oh well...okay. Come home soon."

"Yes."

**. . . . . .**

Dodged a bullet there, Draco. Good thinking. Draco ound himself wandering the streets of Leavesden. He came upon a familiar setting and suddenly it dawned on him where to go from here. He was just a few streets from the muggle denistry, and after that, twenty minutes in the east direction and he'll be at the bathroom where he met the beautiul muggle girl. Draco couldnt help but smile as he grew closer and closer. He could see the bathroom sign and he started speeding up. He stopped when he saw a girl, about the same height as the muggle, her hair was black and this time was pulled up into a ponytail. Draco grinned as he reached out his hand.

**. . . . . .**

_**Uhm, hope you enjoyed it. Review, Fav, Follow. ;-]**_


End file.
